Kensuke Uchiha
by Kensuke Uchiha
Summary: the brother or sasuke


Kensuke Uchiha

The wind blew through my dark long hair as I stared at the masked man in front of me. "Who are you? What do you want?" He stayed silent and I noticed some movement to my right I turned and jumped just s soon as a katana smashed the place I was just at. I activated my sharingan nd threw kunai t my attackers. They crumbled like sand and it didn't take me long to realize that they were just that. Someone was toying with me and it was pissing me off. A purple aura surrounded me and took the shape of my incomplete sussanoo. Suddenly arrow flew at me from all directions and my sussanoo blocked them all. Suddenly the air around me swirled into a vortex and I was pulled out of my sussanoo. This was incredible! Then pain exploded in the back of my head. I screamed and everything went black.

2 weeks later

Everyone I loved was dead. I killed them to obtain this power. My sharingan evolved into a mangeykou sharingan. I stood up and left my brother to die. He called out after me. "KENSUKE! COME BACK! PLEASE!" I wiped tears from my eyes and disappeared. I am Kensuke Uchiha; I don't know what made me do it. I jut felt the urge to kill them all. Sasuke, my brother would want me dead. I killed his wife and their children. I was his brother. The only one he thought he could trust. He would hunt me down so there s little time to complete my plan. I drew a summoning scroll out of my pouch and summoned a corpse. Then I used my chidori to run it through and used a fireball jutso to make it charred so that it was unidentifiable. I screamed and ran away. Kensuke Uchiha was now dead. Now I had to find the masked man. He revealed everything to me nd he was the only one who knew my plan. He was also an Uchiha. He claimed to be the infamous Madara Uchiha, but I knew that as ridiculous since I had killed Madara myself.

I arrived at the new Akatsuki base, and knocked on the door. Zetsu answered and let me in. Madara Uchiha was sitting at a table along with my brother Itachi. They nodded and took me below to the basement. They handed me a folded cloak with red cloud all over it. I was now an official Akatsuki member. I smiled and revealed to them my new eye. They both gasped in shock at my MS. They handed me a mirror and told me to look down at it. Looked into the mirror nd frowned. My MS was not what I expected it to be. I screamed and threw the mirror down. I was pissed, I worked so hard to obtain these eyes and they were such a let down I almost tore them out. They both looked at me with sympathy. I went to the back and found some goggle and placed them on my stupid eyes. When I returned, they were both speaking in hurried whispers. I stayed hidden in the shadows.

"—those eyes! He can't be that powerful! We have to get rid of them!"

I stood still as Itachi spoke, "We cannot, he is my brother and if you lay a finger on him I will kill you." Felt proud that Itachi had my back. Emerged from the shadows and pretended nothing happened. They both nodded at me and drank from their wine glasses.

"Rest up kid," said Zetsu, "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I nodded and Zetsu led me to my room. Tomorrow I would become stronger than anyone in the ninja world. Tomorrow I would gain access to a curse mark.

6 years later

Today I celebrated my 17th birthday. I now had full control of my powers and no one could stop me. Everywhere I went people always thought I was Sasuke. It didn't surprise me, we are brothers after all. A lot had happened since I joined the Akatsuki. All the original members were now dead. I killed them. Most viewed me as a hero; I viewed myself as a fool. I killed the only people who really loved me l because of my loyalty to Konoha.

I looked down at the village below me, they all ere so wrapped up in their own lives. They were to busy to realize that the world around them was changing. This village used to be a proud one, but when the blond idiot took charge, everything went sour. They all feared him. He was the jinchurikii of the nine tailed beast, but Naruto was a kind person and wouldn't hurt a fly. Eventually they ignored him and they went about their daily lives. I decided it was time to pay the sixth hokage a visit. I leapt from roof to roof until I arrived at his office window. I walked in and saw Hinata bent over his desk and Naruto behind her, pounding into her large ass. I gasped loudly and they both turned and saw me. Hinata looked down ashamed and rushed to put her clothes on. Naruto was blushing as he covered himself. I stared at them until Hinata rushed out. I cleared my throat and spoke to the Hokage, "Naruto, we have a big problem. A Sasuke problem to be exact. He just killed an entire village again screaming my name. I think I need to just go to him and let him kill me."

"NO!" Naruto shouted at me, "you can't go; you're the only one here strong enough to defend him when he attacks us. Sasuke went bad long before he met you; this is just him coming out. You must not go near him. Understand?"

I nodded my heed in agreement and left without another word. If Naruto would not allow me to face Sasuke, I would have to go and fight him on my own.

Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or comments or thing you want to happen let me know. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be afraid to be mean. I need all the critiquing I can get. Thank you

KENSUKE UCHIHA


End file.
